There are numerous pharmaceutical, herbal ingredient(s) and biologically active molecules that are effective in vitro for a disease or disorder. However, several of them are not effective or not bioavailable in vivo (warm blooded animals). It is thus important to explore, identify and invent safe and effective compound(s) or composition(s) that helps increase the in vivo activity of such pharmaceutical or herbal ingredient(s) through synergism. In this process the inventors have screened a number of extracts, fractions, phytochemical(s) and compound(s) originating from plants, animals and microorganisms; individually and in combinations.
The gum resin of Boswellia has been very widely used since ancient times. For example, the gum resin of Boswellia serrata (Burseraceae) plant has long been in use for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and gout by the practitioners of Ayurvedic medicines in the Indian system of medicine. Various extracts of the gum resin have shown potent anti-inflammatory and anti-atherogenic activity in laboratory. The extract of Boswellia was found to be a potent anti-arthritic. Boswellia gum resin and its extracts also demonstrated significant therapeutic improvements in human clinical trials confirming the in vivo anti-inflammatory effects.
The origin of the anti-inflammatory action of Boswellia gum resin and its extracts has been attributed to a group of triterpene acids called Boswellic acids that were isolated from the gum resin of Boswellia serrata. Boswellic acids exert anti-inflammatory actions by inhibiting 5-lipoxygenase (5-LOX). 5-LOX is a key enzyme for the biosynthesis of leukotrienes from arachidonic acid. Leukotrienes are considered to be involved in the initiation and propagation of a variety of inflammatory diseases. In addition to their 5-lipoxygenase inhibition, Boswellic acids inhibit human leukocyte elastase (HLE), an enzyme of different pro-inflammatory pathway. 3-O-Acetyl-11-keto-β-Boswellic acid (AKBA) is biologically the most active component among its congeners, with an IC50 of 1.5 μM for the inhibition of 5-LOX.
There is, however, no known prior art relating to Boswellia low polar gum resin extract (BLPRE) comprising a phytochemical composition of sesquiterpenes, diterpenes, and triterpenes or compositions thereof, for the prevention, control and treatment of disorders or diseases in warm blooded animals.